


We'll Be There

by rookie_musicbox



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), X玖少年团
Genre: Missing home, Multi, cyzj, 潮音战纪
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rookie_musicbox/pseuds/rookie_musicbox
Summary: Yanan has to go back to China for a TV survival show and is missing his members terribly.





	We'll Be There

Yanan had to remind himself that it was what he wanted. To return to China and participate in that show and prove that he wasn’t just another pretty face in his group. He had woken up the morning he was supposed to head to the airport with Changgu in his arms, staring lovingly at him and he wanted that moment to last forever.

However, the rushed kisses and the never-ending chorus of good lucks from the members did nothing to sooth his uneasiness as his plane took off, leaving him to travel to another country without them. Sure, he travelled to Korea alone way before he met the members but the thought of leaving them gave him a huge nauseating sense of homesickness.

Which was extremely ridiculous cause he was going back to China. China was his home.

Yanan thought that he would throw up the biscuits that Jinho thoughtfully packed for him, but he swallowed the anxiety that was eating him away as he watched his homeland draw closer. Fans greeted him with flashlights and cheers and Yanan felt vulnerable. Still, he gave his best smile, hoping to at least look cheerful and confident.

A car had been prepared for him and he slid into the cool vehicle with even more butterflies in his stomach. He resisted the urge to ask the driver to turn around and buy a plane ticket back to Korea. Back to his lovers’ warm arms and kisses. But he had to make them proud. It’s only for a few days, he reminded himself.

The programme had barely started and Yanan wanted to shut himself away from the rest of the world. First, he had chosen the wrong room, a style that didn’t suit him at all. Eminem, of all people. He didn’t really have any problems with Eminem, of course, but he was a singer. Like those who sang ballads and such. Not a rapper or hip-hop artist.  
To make matters more awkward, he was stuck with Gongge who was equally as awkward and quiet as him. Gongge was mysterious and intimidating, despite his smaller stature, and Yanan felt like a lost, innocent puppy next to him. When he was in Korea, it didn’t matter if he was shy and passive or not. His members were loud and noisy enough to draw him out of his shell. Like those common ‘introverted’ kids who could become way more outgoing and loud once they’re comfortable with others (or in Yanan’s case, hopelessly in love with them). Gongge was not like them.

Yanan felt a sort of comfort when he saw Minghao and Jun. A kind of kinship, if he willed. Both who debuted in Korea and returned to China to prove themselves like him. But he felt a sense of loneliness and jealousy as Minghao and Jun came together, and he had come alone. He wondered if he would have felt less tense and sulky if Hongseok had at least came with him. The hyung was fluent in Mandarin, after all!

Yanan looked away awkwardly when Jun started lovingly tease Minghao and giggling like a love-struck idiot, pulling Samuel into their pretend family game while Zhennan and Jiacheng watched them like proud uncles. The other four of the contestants left the more energetic ones to play and Yanan slipped away to find a quiet spot, away from all the cameras (which was difficult since they’re everywhere).

He eventually found a good spot. The corner of the garden where the plants did a good job hiding his lanky body. The sponsored phone given to him when he arrived at the building was pretty, but he liked his own phone better mainly because it was his first birthday gift from his members after he dropped his older one and broke it. But he supposed that since his Chinese number was in the new phone and calls to Korea through his Korean number would be too expensive plus the Chinese restriction on a lot of social media, he had to settle with using other means of calling his members.

Kakaotalk was banned in China and luckily, Hongseok still had his WeChat installed in his phone. Yanan inhaled as he pressed Hongseok’s contact and searched for the videocall option. It was already 3pm in Beijing so it would be 4pm in Seoul, meaning it was group training session. But he tested his luck anyways.

Three rings and four rings later, Hongseok didn’t pick up his call. Must be super busy then. Yanan sighed as he pressed the end call button and shuffled back to the practise room. He couldn’t help but gave Eminem on the door a short glare as he moved to the electric piano at the corner of the room. Gongge was thankfully nowhere to be found so he could practice without being bothered.

Music was his second comfort, after his lovers. He sang, pouring all emotions into his song. He didn’t have to, but he wanted to distract himself. If he couldn’t do so, he would feel even more lonely and grumpier. And that would be bad for his performance later.

Dinner was spent trying to think about music. He felt jealous seeing the other guys, excluding the older sunbaes having fun. Samuel and Longfei had kicked off pretty well despite the huge age difference and were trying to communicate even with the language barrier. Zhennan and Jiacheng were from the same company so it was natural for them to be comfortable with each other. Of course, there’s Jun and Minghao. Yanan suspected that they were dating and the way they fondly talked about their members with Samuel who wanted to know how his other brothers were doing, they were in a similar situation as him. Very much in love with their members.

Yanan was grateful for Jiacheng being the type to include everyone. He gave a tiny smile at the comment about being handsome and princely even though he had heard it ten times that day. All from him. Dinner was spent eating quickly before escaping to his practice room and practice till the car came to pick them up to their hotel.

Hongseok picked up the call even though it was almost 1 am in China, meaning 2 am in Korea. But it was an idol life, so it was natural to see Hongseok still very much awake and delighted to see Yanan’s face. “Hey there, good-looking,” he flirted cheesily in Mandarin over the phone to the boy who had himself tucked into bed like a cute bunny. Yanan smiled tiredly but he couldn’t deny the happy thump from his heart in his chest. Gongge was in the shower so Yanan was safe to talk lovingly with Hongseok. He wasn’t sure if the songwriter was comfortable with the LGBTQ thing but better to play on a safe side. The cameras were all switched off after the good night missions so there was no risk of having his relationship exposed on national television by accident.

Yanan was contented with listening to Hongseok talk about what they had done that day after Yanan finished telling the older about his, opting to leave out the bad parts of his story to not worry the motherly member. He closed his eyes and he could clearly imagine Wooseok annoying Shinwon again even if he knew what the hot-tempered hyung would do later. He could picture Jinho and Hui practicing on a new song and Hyojong having a mini rap battle with Yuto again. He could see Changgu, Hongseok and Hyunggu having another fun time dancing to girl groups songs. He could easily visualise all nine of them being loud and noisy at the restaurant they frequented, despite being threatened to be kicked out many times by the soft-hearted halmoni.

Yanan didn’t realise that tears were dripping down his face until Hongseok’s concerned and slightly panicked voice reached him. “Baby, are you okay?” he asked. Yanan sniffed as he wiped away the droplets.

He wanted to say that he was fine but with his crying face, who would believe him? “I just miss you guys,” he said quietly. Hongseok paused and there was some quiet laughter.   
“Don’t laugh at me,” the pure prince whined although a soft smile creeped up his face. Hongseok’s effect. 

“What’s wrong, baby? Is everything really alright? Do you want me to get Hui? Changgu, maybe? I’m sure Jinho would be happy to comfort you,” Hongseok turned worried again as Yanan shifted in his bed. The younger shook his head. He didn’t want to wake the others up for something as petty as his missing them problem. But Hongseok might say otherwise. “Tell me what’s on that pretty head of yours.”

It didn’t take much persuasion for Yanan to spill his worries to Hongseok. Maybe it was because it was already late at night. Maybe it was because he was too tired of worrying. Maybe it was the way Hongseok looked at him even if it was through his phone screen, soft and ready to listen. He could feel the loving comfort from the older and he felt the tension from his body melting away. 

He told Hongseok how he felt so lonely when watching Jun and Minghao stuck close to each other like glue (and also how he saw them kissing when they thought no one was looking), he told Hongseok how awkward and unnatural he felt with Gongge even though they broke the ice already. He told Hongseok how he felt scared that none of the contestants would like him, which was ridiculous because Gongge had mentioned that he had the personality that made it hard for people to hate him. Which kind of meant a lot since Gongge didn’t seem like that sort of person who would give out compliments freely.

With each worry lifted from his shoulder, Yanan felt better although some bad feelings lingered. Hongseok listened attentively, trying not to show any ounce of exhaustion although it was very late at night. Yanan wondered how Hongseok hadn’t felt tired of his whines and complains until he remembered that his hyungs relied on the younger members too. Being the middle kid in his lover group, he knew that he could rely on the maknae line too just as much as he could rely on his hyungs. If he could rely on his hyung, his hyung could rely on him too. He remembered the nights when Hongseok would come into his arms after a particular bad day and spend all night talking. 

Hongseok reached out as if he could touch Yanan’s face through the phone screen. Yanan giggled as he watched a yawn escape Hongseok’s plush lips. Eventually, the older male seemed to find the perfect advice. Or he could tell a shitty advice and Yanan would be satisfied with it. “I’m not sure if I can buy nine plane tickets at this last minute and fly to China so we can smother you with hugs tonight but I’m very sure that you’ll do amazing. Don’t worry. It’s only four days. Three days and we can see each other again, okay?” Hongseok smiled sweetly.

Yanan nodded. Yes. It had already been one day. He could do another three days. And even if he didn’t succeed, it was alright because his members loved him no matter what. They would be proud with the fact that he went out of his comfort zone to perform solo despite being shy and naïve and a little bit scared. Hongseok’s smile remained on his face as he cooed at the now worry-free Yanan. 

“Can you do me a favour?” Hongseok suddenly asked. Yanan hummed as he waited for the older to continue with his request. “Can you sing me that song you’re practising for the show?”

“You mean Perfect?”

Hongseok nodded, eagerly shifting in his bed so he would be much more comfortable. Yanan could see another person in Hongseok bed, and judging by the hair, it would be Jinho who quickly shut his eyes as if he wasn’t pretending to listen to their conversation. The Chinese boy giggled as he cleared his throat. Who was he to deny his lover’s wishes?  
Hongseok closed his eyes as he appreciated Yanan’s vocals. It wasn’t often he could listen to Yanan’s voice, having little lines due to his limited Korean although he had been improving rapidly. He could feel Jinho shift, also wanting to listen to Yanan. There wasn’t any criticism needed to be said. He was already perfect.

Yanan poured his emotions into the song, hoping that his two hyungs know that he was singing while thinking about them and the other members. He chose that song for a reason. The perfect song to tell them that he was willing and ready to spend his forever with them. Yanan could see how at ease Jinho was, tucked into Hongseok’s side as he gave his loving smile.

“Yanan-ah,” Jinho whispered.

“Yes?”

“我爱你,” the eldest said. Yanan covered his face with his blanket to hide his blush and giddy smile as the other two giggled.

“I love you too,” he whispered back and enjoyed the way Jinho bury his face into Hongseok’s chest to muffle his squeal. Suddenly a loud yawn was emitted from the taller male, reminding him that it was almost 2 am (3 am for Hongseok and Jinho) and that they had more schedules soon. Gongge had already returned to bed when Yanan was singing and had fallen asleep immediately. He was a heavy sleeper so Yanan did not really need to hang up so quickly.

Hongseok chuckled at the way Yanan’s mouth stretched beautifully as he yawned. Okay, that was kinky, but he couldn’t help feeling the swelling love he had for the younger. He was so proud to see Yanan making a name for himself in China even though he missed the other members so much. “Yanan-ah, you know that we’ll always proud of you and will always be there for you right?” he whispered.

Yanan nodded. Yes, his members would always be there for him. “I know, Hongseok hyung,” he whispered. At that, Hongseok blew him a kiss and Yanan giggled. Jinho hit his chest for being cheesy but did the same after. They hung up with dramatic goodbyes and Yanan could feel the tension completely gone as he fell asleep.

Tomorrow would be another day. Jun noticed the little skip in Yanan’s steps as he entered the café for breakfast. He gave a happy grin which caught Minghao’s attention. “What is it, Jun? You’re creeping me out,” he poked the older boy’s side jokingly.

“Nothing. Just feel like today’s a pretty good day,” he said as he snuck a kiss onto Minghao’s cheeks. He barely escaped from the wrath of blushing Minghao that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo, this is my first time posting on ao3 uwu This is my first story being put out in the open after hiding it away in my folders! I hope you all enjoyed


End file.
